This invention relates to a lamp netting assembly, and more particularly, this invention relates to a lamp netting assembly which contains a plurality of decoration lamps.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional frame device 10 for a Christmas tree has a plurality of positioning clamps 11 to clamp a serial decoration lamp assembly (not shown in the figures). However, the conventional frame device 10 occupies a large room.